In the art of silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material (hereinafter referred to as a color photographic material), various pyrazoloazole-type magenta couplers have been developed for the purpose of reducing the unwanted secondary absorption in the vicinity of 430 nm that is common in conventional dyes formed from 5-pyrazolone-type magenta couplers. Examples of them can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,725,067, British Patent No. 1,252,418, Research Disclosure Nos. 24220, 24230, 24531, 24626 and Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 162548/1984 (hereinafter referred to as Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication).
Dyes formed from these pyrazoloazole-type magenta couplers possess advantages over the 5-pyrazolone-derived dyes in having a far smaller secondary absorption near 430 nm, a better color reproducibility and a less yellowing (Y-stain) in a non-colored portion caused by exposure to light, heat and moisture.
However, magenta dyes formed from these couples are less light-fast and liable to cause decoloration when exposed to light, and thus heavily deteriorate performance of a color photographic material, especially that of a color photographic material for print.
One technique was proposed in Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication 125732/1984 to improve the light-fastness of magenta dye images by using a phenol-type compound or a phenylether-type compound together with a 1H-pyrazolo[5,1-c]-1,2,4-triazole magenta coupler.
This technique, however, was still insufficient in preventing color fading of magenta dye images caused by exposure to light. And there have been proposed various combinations of antifading agents to improve the light-fastness.
For example, Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 246053/1987 discloses a combination of an amine-type antifading agent and a phenol-type antifading agent. Though the light-fastness can be improved to some extent by this method, it is still insufficient, besides its tendency to cause an increased yellowing and deterioration of color tone.
Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 180366/1987 describes a combination of a hindered phenol type antifading agent and a hydroquinone type compound, but the effect of this method is poor and the use of a hydroquinone type compound in a large amount tends to hinder color forming property.